creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blm95tehe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yellow Wood page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:08, October 27, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, February 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:42, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Story Let's just cover the entire thing as it's short. This is how it was formatted and I'll correct in parenthetical: A few years back, I went camping with some friends in the Appalachian Mountains. From what I can recall, we were a few miles out from one of the guy’s house, and there wasn’t a soul in sight. It was about midnight, and,(not needed( we had a fire going, just sitting around having a good time. Then, one of my friends (there was(were) 4 of us) that was sitting opposite of me yells(,) (")who(Who) are you(?)!(") I turn around and there was this man, about 6ft tall with a fuzzy white beard, just stood there at the edge of the woods, almost out of sight of the fire. He stood their (there) with a large rock in his hand. Freaking us out, one guy knocked an arrow in the compound bow he had been carrying, the guy across from me grabbed his hatchet and I pulled the knife off my belt. We had no clue what we were doing but the guy wouldn't say anything to us. He eventually just backed into the woods. No sleep was had that night and we kept a very large fire going. Additionally the story needs more fleshing out in terms of plot and description as it seems anemic and lacks tension. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :That happens when you use visual editor as opposed to source mode when posting/editing. There are additionally a number of real-life experiences on this site that are more descriptive/told in more detail. The most suspenseful part of the story is glossed over (The friends staying up with the fire built up, waiting for the bearded man to return.) and the entire thing feels rushed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:06, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Make sure you include a link and credit to the original author as otherwise it can be misconstrued as plagiarism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Videos Please don't add narrations to pastas, as there are many narrations available, and the author may not want a narration added to the pasta. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 06:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Blocked For reuploading another deleted story after being previously warned about this, you have been blocked for one day. Please pay attention to warnings left on your talk page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 23:07, August 30, 2015 (UTC)